


Dream Entries

by Grimaria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimaria/pseuds/Grimaria
Summary: Recently, I've been having a lot of dreams in contrast to before I was in a Savage Worlds campaign. Before I used to have dreams about... once every two weeks? Now I have a dream almost every day. Most of them are fucked up, but I love every dream.





	Dream Entries

My mother and I were in a fancy hotel, relaxing after a long day of walking through the foreign, but beautiful city and browsing the exotic shops. I lied on the bed in my pajamas, belly full of delicious food and mind wandering in bliss. The bed was soft and the sheets where silky, it was heaven being in this hotel. My mother wasn't in the room with me, she was somewhere else in the hotel, most likely in the hot spring the hotel offered for free for anyone staying for three days or more.

For half an hour I just unwound my tired muscles, slowly drifting off into sleep until my gut knotted.  _He was coming._ Terrified, I dove under the window in hopes that he wouldn't see me, that he would leave me alone... Of course, he never would, he adored my reactions, my emotions. I don't know where he came from, but there was no getting away from this monster... no matter what.

Seeing the familiar green and black eyes, I covered my mouth to silence myself. He searched the room for only a brief moment before he found me, his eyes widening in feral excitement. A terrified scream left my lips as he turned away and I took this opportunity to hide under the bed. I knew he would still find me but my frightened form wouldn't allow me to simply submit myself to him. I screamed his name in panic as my ankles were grabbed and I was pulled from under the bed in a matter of moments, finding myself pinned to the bed, underneath the man that was grinning with delight. I trembled in fear as he ran a grey finger up my collarbone and neck, up until it rested against my lips, his dark chocolate hair brushing against my head. He didn't say anything, not a wisp of a sound left his lips as he just examined my petrified form, knowing I wouldn't do anything to displease him as he would hurt my mother and punish me if I ever did, but the fear that something happened to her filled me. He was unpredictable and I wanted to know my mom was safe, but I don't dare move a muscle while he was on top of me. My body squirmed uncomfortably as he leaned forward to lick the tears off of my cheek, I haven't even realized that I've started crying.

After a few minutes of him taking my terrified form in, he finally leaned off of me and the bed, disappearing from sight. I took this opportunity to run for it, run to find my mother and make sure she was okay. I don't remember where the hot springs where, but I had to find them fast! _Please, please be okay!_

Pants filled the silent air and my heart raced with alarm, _Where is everybody?_ I saw a sign that pointed in several directions down a specified hall. I stopped to take a breath and see if it says anything about a hot spring. Luckily, it did and I sprinted down the designated hall towards the springs, where my mother hopefully still resided.

Slamming the door open, I huffed and looked around the hot springs to find my mom blissfully asleep in the springs. I sighed with relief, especially since I could still see her chest rise and fall, and hear her occasional snoring. Smiling happily, I backed out of the room, closing the door quietly only to run into a solid body. I stiffened, knowing exactly who it belonged to and I couldn't get myself to face him. He took pleasure in my fear for him, and he amplified it by wrapping his arms around my waist like a lover should. Freezing in place, I could only breathe heavily and let him do as he pleased. Otherwise, he might flood the room all over again like the last time I tried to disobey... my mom almost drowned! _And this is why... this is why I can never escape him._


End file.
